Tan solo un año
by ljubi-sama
Summary: Kagome con apenas 20 años luchó por su vida superando el cáncer de mama sacrificando parte de su cuerpo para sobrellevar la enfermedad, sin embargo al quedar deforme según ella. Se aisló del mundo y cerró su corazón. Pero como el amor llega sin avisar un nuevo amor apareció en su vida, llenándola por completo de felicidad. Aunque no siempre hay un "vivieron felices para siempre"


Tan solo un año

Empezó a abrir lentamente sus ojos color chocolate. Miró a su alrededor dándose cuenta que ya se encontraba en el cuarto de recuperación; por lo que entendió en el acto que la operación había llegado a su fin y con esta el principio de su interminable calvario.

Extendió su mano hacía su madre, la cual la tomó entre las suyas y le hizo un gesto de conmiseración.

—Todo salió bien hija, todo está bien —acarició el cabello de la misma.

—Entonces… eso quiere decir que definitivamente estoy incompleta —derramó unas cuantas lágrimas.

—No te pongas triste hija, piensa que fue por tu bien. De haber aplazado más la cirugía… tu cuerpo hubiera sido invadido.

—Lo sé madre, lo sé, pero aun así ya no podré volver a verme nunca más al espejo, ya que siempre notaré que me falta una parte y eso… eso me rompe en mil el corazón ¿Te das cuenta que desde hoy seré un monstruo para el resto de la sociedad?, un ser incompleto e indigno de querer —rompió en llanto— ¿Por qué mamá?, ¿por qué, me tenía que pasar a mi si a penas tengo 20 años de edad… ¿por qué no me ocurrió cuando fuera vieja y arrugada? Que sería cuando este tipo de cosas no importaran, ¿por qué ahora?, ¿por qué a mí?

—No lo sé mi niña, no te puedo responder porque no hallo la respuesta a tu pregunta, pero lo que si te puedo responder es que debes estar feliz de estar viva. No muchas mujeres cuentan con esa suerte, e hija, no te menosprecies por el hecho de ya no contar con uno de tus senos. Eres mucho más que sólo un cuerpo, eres una mujer maravillosa y llena de virtudes.

— ¡Jah! ¡¿Virtudes dices?! ¿De qué demonios me sirve eso ahora?, si nadie me va querer… ahora que soy una mujer incompleta.

Ningún hombre volteará a verme; Ya ves a Houjo, tanto que decía amarme y en cuanto supo lo de mi mal y lo que me iban a hacer, me dejó, me abandonó mamá, ¿acaso a él le importó mis virtudes o lo que le podía ofrecer? ¡No mamá! Lo único que les importa a los hombres es que una esté completa, que sea bella y que ciegamente crean en ellos —rompió en un llanto inconsolable.

—Hija, no te atormentes con aquel recuerdo, además Houjo no era para ti. Aquel muchacho no te apreciaba ni valoraba, él sólo… veía tu lado externo y poco o nada le importaba tus sentimientos.

—Es porque es así mamá, así sin las cosas, los chicos sólo ven el exterior y si les agradas se te acercan, sino de lo contrario te hacen a un lado y yo… —se llevó una mano al lado izquierdo de su pecho-. Ahora que estoy incompleta… jamás conseguiré que algún muchacho me vuelva a mirar… ¡porque no valgo nada! ¡Porque soy una mujer incompleta!

— ¡Basta Kagome! deja de tratarte de esa manera, me duele y me enoja que te estés subestimando de ese modo. Acabas de vencer al cáncer, a ese maldito mal que te aquejaba. ¡Estás viva hija! Estás viva y eso es lo que más importa y por el hecho que te falte un seno no quiere decir que el mundo o tu vida se acaben, valórate, quiérete y acéptate como eres.

— ¿Qué me acepte dices? ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga si no soy la misma?… soy… lo que ya sabes

—Eres una muchacha hermosa, de buenos sentimientos, llena de sueños, talentosa, una maravillosa mujer y la persona a la que más amo y por la cual estaría dispuesta a dar mi vida, eso y mucho mas eres tú.

—Mamá yo… —se echó en sus brazo y lloró amargamente— Tengo miedo mamá, tengo mucho miedo de cómo me van a tratar las personas, de las cosas que me irán a decir y lo que me harán sentir. No quiero salir del hospital, no quiero que nadie me vea, no quiero nunca más salir a la calle ni… enamorarme de nuevo.

—La acunó entre sus brazos— Tranquila hija, tranquila. Poco a poco lograrás hacer tu vida con total normalidad —La miró de frente a los ojos— Ten por seguro que el mundo entero te querrá y nunca te harán sentir mal, puesto que tu eres la mujer más valiente y maravillosa que existe. Alcanzarás tus metas, tus sueños y tendrás tantos pretendientes que no sabrás a cual escoger.

—En ese caso ¿podría escoger a más de uno? —sonrió entre sollozo.

—Desde luego que podrás y yo te ayudaré a encubrirte para que no te descubran.

—Sonrió— ¡Ay mamá, como eres!, se supone que deberías aconsejarme que no sea infiel y sin embargo, me apoyas a serlo.

—Mientras sean sólo tus novios, te ayudaré, pero el día que te cases… uhm… el que tengas un amante o dos de vez en cuando no hará daño —ambas rieron jocosamente.

**4 años después…**

En el auditorio de un instituto se estaba llevando a cabo una ceremonia de graduación.

Con gran algarabía los jovencitos esperaban su turno para ser llamados al estrado por sus respectivos profesores y recibir su tan anhelado diploma.

La madre de Kagome se encontraba entre el público, y en cuanto llegó el turno que el director le entregará su diploma; se sintió llena de orgullo por ver a su adorada hija logrando uno de sus muchos sueños.

Cuando el director le entregó su diploma la felicitó por su destacable desempeño y su madre la aplaudió y ovacionó gritando a todo pulmón "¡ella es mi hija, de la cual estoy sumamente orgullosa!"

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Kagome sonriera llena de emoción y dejara caer un par de lágrimas de alegría.

Sólo su madre sabía el duro camino que había tenido que recorrer durante los últimos 4 años de su vida, entre recaídas por su enfermedad y altas y bajas de autoestima por su condición física, no se le había hecho fácil terminar su carrera y conseguir graduarse.

Al terminar la entrega de diplomas, muchos de sus compañeros le pedían tomarse fotos junto a ella, además de invitarla a infinidad de fiestas para celebrar a lo grande su graduación, sin embrago por lo introvertida que se había vuelto, rechazaba con suma educación cada una de las propuestas, ya que con la única que quería festejar era con su amada madre.

— ¡Mamá! —corrió hacia ella en cuanto la halló entre la multitud y la abrazó con mucha fuerza — ¡mamá, mamá! Soy tan feliz y te estoy tan agradecida por haberme ayudado a llegar a este momento.

—Pero que dices hija, si tú lo lograste por tu propia cuenta, fuiste tú la que se pasó noches en vela estudiando y dejando de ir a las fiestas que tus amigos te invitaban para poder estudiar y adelantar cursos. Este mérito es tuyo hija, no mío.

—Eso no es del todo cierto mamá, fuiste tú la que me dio ánimos para ingresar al instituto, tú me alentaste a seguir estudiando cuando uno de mis compañeros corrió la voz a todos acerca de… —se llevó la mano a su pecho— cuando corrió el rumor de mi problema y quise dejar todo, tú me hiciste sentir valiosa e importante y me enseñaste a darme cuenta que soy muy valiosa y valgo por quien soy, no por como luzco. Mamá… sin ti a mi lado estos cuatro años yo me hubiese rendido.

—No hija, no fue por mí que has logrado llegar lejos, sino por ti misma ya que eres tú la heroína de tu propia historia y lo único que yo he hecho es darte ánimos para que sigas adelante.

—Te amo mamá, eres la mejor madre del mundo entero.

—Y tú la hija más maravillosa que existe.

**6 meses después…**

Kagome ingresó a su casa echa un torbellino de felicidad, buscó por toda la casa a su mamá y en cuanto la halló, le saltó encima, dándole un caluroso abrazo.

— ¡Me ascendieron mamá! ¡Me ascendieron en el trabajo! ¡No lo puedo creer!, soy la primera novata en ser ascendida al cargo de coordinadora de área en tan sólo 6 meses, ¡lo conseguí mamá!, ¡lo conseguí!, acabo de alcanzar otra de mis metas.

—Te felicito hija, sabía que lo lograrías y estoy segura que en 6 mese más desplazaras a tu jefe y ocuparás su lugar.

—Ay mamá, no es para tanto… pero pensándolo bien mi jefe esta algo viejito —sonrió con picardía— por lo que no le caería mal el jubilarse.

—ja, ja, ja, estoy segura que tú serías un excelente reemplazo.

—Esto hay que celebrarlo, vayamos a comer a tu restauran favorito ¿qué dices?

—Pero hija, por qué mejor no celebras con tus amigos y compañeros de trabajo.

—Eso ya lo hice a la hora del almuerzo mamá, ahora quiero festejar a todo lo grande contigo.

—En ese caso me alisto y nos vamos, quisiera ir al nuevo restauran de comida árabe que han abierto a unas calles de aquí y por cierto, ¿desde cuándo te harás cargo de tu nuevo cargo?

—Primero tendré una capacitación de al menos 10 días y luego cuando ya esté del todo calificada ocuparé mi nuevo puesto. Tan sólo espero que el personal que vaya a tener bajo mi cargo sean personas agradables y responsables ya que detestaría tener que ponerme enérgica con ellos.

Durante los siguientes días se entregó de lleno a la capacitación, dejando impresionado a su capacitador ya que aprendía rápidamente e incluso proporcionaba excelentes e innovadoras ideas.

Su primer día de trabajo como nueva coordinadora de área llegó y sus empleados estaban más que curiosos por saber quién era ella.

Uno a uno hizo su respectiva presentación y cuando creyó que ya los había terminado de conocer a todos, un joven de peculiar aspecto y con el aliento entre cortado por haber corrido para no llegar tarde se hizo presente.

—Buenos días señorita Higurashi o debería decirle jefa Higurashi

Kagome se quedó atónita al verlo.

Aquellos ojos color ámbar y su argento y largo cabello platino le robaron un inesperado suspiro.

—Puede llamarme Srta. Higurashi o Kagome como usted lo desee señor…

—Él le extendió la mano -Taisho; Inuyasha Taisho a su servicio Kagome —esbozó una cautivadora sonrisa.

—Gusto en conocerlo señor Taisho —le correspondió el saludo— ahora si no le importa, ocupe su lugar por favor que la jornada laboral empezó hace 5 minutos.

—Ya veo que usted va a ser una jefa muy disciplinada.

—Me gusta que todo marche en perfecto orden y la puntualidad es parte de mis exigencias.

—Uhm… entiendo, en ese caso tomaré mi lugar antes de hacerla enojar —se dirigió a la oficina del jefe de piso.

—Kagome, lo siguió hasta dicha oficina —usted disculpe señor Taisho, pero esta es la oficina del señor Yamoda.

—Él miró de manera despreocupada el lugar —sí es cierto, pero desde hoy será mi oficina, por lo que creo que deberé hacerle algunos arreglos… no sé ¿qué me sugiere usted?

—¿Qué, qué le sugiero?… bueno pues yo, para empezar, no comprendo como es que usted obtuvo el puesto, es decir el señor Yomada no mencionó nada acerca de jubilarse.

—Digamos que llevó mucho tiempo trabajando para esta empresa y el señor Yomada me nombró su sucesor o reemplazo como quiera usted llamarlo, desde hace un par de semanas atrás.

—Pero… yo… conozco a todo el personal de esta empresa y nunca oí de usted.

—Lo que ocurre es que es mi primer día en esta sede, pero llevo trabajando 6 años en la sucursal de Okinawa y es por eso que quizá no haya oído hablar de mí.

Quería que la tierra se lo tragara, él estaba ocupando el cargo al cual ella aspiraba.

—Sujetándome a sus exigencias Kagome, ya pasamos varios minutos charlando por lo que le recomiendo que ocupe su lugar y se haga cargo de su personal —esbozó una apacible sonrisa.

— Si como usted diga… jefe

— Oh no, por favor nada de formalismos, puedes llamarme Inuyasha, después de todo la mayor parte del tiempo trabajaremos en equipo y me encantaría que me tutearas.

— Como digas Inuyasha, debo… ir a mi lugar y empezar a trabajar, hay muchos pendientes.

—Bien, adelante que mi presencia no te detenga —le dedicó una amical sonrisa, invitándola a retirarse de su oficina.

Kagome estaba que reventaba en ira por dentro. Aquel inoportuno sujeto le había quitado la oportunidad de su vida y para colmo de males, le resultaba irresistiblemente atractivo y amable. De esa manera no podría convertirse en su rival y querer arrebatarle el puesto, pero de algo si estaba segura, no permitiría que sus sentimientos interfirieran con su trabajo, por lo que se dirigió a su respectiva oficina, la cual no se comparaba con la de su nuevo jefe, y empezó el día.

Durante las dos semanas siguientes él demostró ser un excelente jefe, siempre estaba al pendiente de sus empleados y aceptaba todo tipo de consejos y reclamos por igual. Todos los días llegaba temprano y reconocía el arduo trabajo que realizaba su personal, por lo que para demostrarles su gratitud les sugirió organizar una fiesta cada fin de mes en algún restauran o karaoke que ellos mismos escogieran.

Ante tal propuesta todos estaban más que felices y complacidos, ya que era el primer jefe que tenían que los trataba con consideración y los premiaba por su realizar su labor.

Definitivamente el joven en cuestión estaba acumulando méritos para que Kagome cada día se sintiera más y más atraída a él y… ya no viera con malos ojos el hecho que le había quitado el cargo de jefa de las manos. Pensó que así como a él lo habían nombrado jefe de área de la sucursal de Tokio, ella bien podría ser la jefa de la de Okinawa; Hokkaido o de alguna otra prefectura.

El tiempo continúo su curso y ya habían transcurrido 3 meses desde que ambos habían sido promovidos, pero así como el tiempo transcurría, el trabajo también se hacía más pesado y tedioso, por lo que ambos se quedaban al menos 3 días a la semana haciendo horas extras para estar al corriente, pero en vista que sus contratos demandaban que su jornada laboral fuera hasta cierta hora determinada, tuvieron que dejar su costumbre de quedarse haciendo horas extras y a él no se le ocurrió mejor idea que invitarla a continuar con los pendientes en su domicilio.

En cuanto le planteó dicha sugerencia; a Kagome no se le hizo razonable aceptar puesto que se podría prestar a habladurías por parte de sus subordinados, pero él la convenció que nada de eso se daría ya que ambos lo hacían por el bien de todos.

**En casa de Inuyasha…**

Su residencia era bastante grande y de un decorado exquisito, quizá demasiado para un hombre totalmente soltero, lo cual le hizo suponer a Kagome que posiblemente éste era guey, pero de algo estaba segura y era que se iba a sacar la duda.

Se instalaron en la sala ya que era el ambiente mejor iluminado y más cómodo del lugar y para la larga jornada que les esperaba Inuyasha preparó café para ambos. Le ofreció una taza a Kagome, se sentó en frente suyo, prendió su lap top y empezó a revisar los documentos pendientes.

—Agradable lugar… ¿vives solo?

—sin dejar de mirar el monitor —sí, desde que empecé a trabajar.

— ¿Qué quiere decir ello? ¿Quiere decir que antes compartías con alguien más el lugar?

—Dejó su taza de café a un lado y la miró de frente —me da la impresión que quieres averiguar sobre mi vida privada.

—Lo digo por el hecho que es un lugar bastante grande para una sola persona y como tu respuesta ha sido inconclusa, me entró curiosidad por saber

—Inconclusa dices… bueno si lo que quieres es una con todos los detalles del caso, está bien te la daré —tomó una bocanada de aire y…—esta residencia me la ha dado la compañía por el hecho que me trajeron acá y en un inicio vivía con mi prometida, la cual decidió dejarme porque extrañaba a su…—entre dientes— amante, al que dejó en Okinawa.

¿Alguna otra pregunta señorita reportera?

—Al ver que su amable semblante se transformó en uno serio y huraño, quiso quedarse callada y concentrase en el trabajo, pero su curiosidad pudo más —y… ¿por qué la dejaste ir? Es decir si estaban comprometidos, pudiste arreglar las cosas y… no sé ¿perdonarla?

—Él movió la cabeza de un lado al otro y alzó una ceja en forma de extrañeza — ¿te das cuenta del disparate que acabas de decir?

—No es ningún disparate, ya que pienso que si amas a alguien tanto como para querer compartir el resto de tu vida a su lado… lo minino que se puede hacer es luchar por esa persona.

— ¿Luchar dices? ¿Qué sabes tú de lucha? ¡¿Qué sabes tú lo que es amar a alguien con todas tus fuerzas y que te deje por seguir tus metas?!

—¡Lo sé y lo sé muy bien, porque yo he luchado arduamente durante años, para superar muchos obstáculos en mi vida y el hecho de que la persona que amo se alejé de mi lado por un simple amorío, no es motivo para rendirme! —sus palabras tenían trasfondo, ya que ella había luchado por recuperar a su novio pero éste la dejo por lo que él llamó "una mujer entera y real".

—Eres extraña Kagome. Se suponía que habíamos venido acá para trabajar y con una simple pregunta acabas de terminar sacándome uno de mi más grandes secretos.

—Lo miró extrañada — ¿quieres decir que nadie sabe lo de tu prometida?

—Ex, se te olvidó agregarle el ex.

Para mí ella casi representó mi ruina, ya que cuando me ascendieron me sentí extremadamente feliz ya que después de 6 años volvería a mi ciudad natal y por fin podríamos hacer nuestro sueño de estar juntos, sin embargo a las dos semanas de que nos instalamos acá, ella me salió con que no se sentía a gusto y que deseaba volver a Okinawa porque extrañaba todo de allá, pero lo que en realidad extrañaba era estar en los brazos de su amante.

Y es por ello que estuve a punto de renunciar a mi cargo y dejártelo a ti, pero como tú misma me incentivaste a seguir, decidí quedarme.

— ¡¿Qué yo hice qué?! ¿Pero cuándo? Si desde que te conocí el primer día, lo único que he querido es desaparecerte para ocupar tu lugar —se sorprendió al darse cuenta que había soltado sus pensamientos en voz alta y se mordió el labio inferior por los nervios —ups, lo siento, creo que me dejé llevar por… mis emociones.

—Él la quedó mirando y luego se echó a reír fuertemente— si que tienes agallas para reconocer que me detestas.

—Oye, eso no es cierto, es cierto que cuando te conocí quería que la tierra te tragara y me dejarás el camino libre, pero al ver lo buen jefe que eres… uhm decidí darte una oportunidad, pero no recuerdo haberte alentado para que no dejes tu cargo.

—No lo hiciste directamente, pero lo hiciste. ¿Recuerdas aquel día que llegué con los ánimos caídos y todo fue un caos en la oficina?

—Como olvidarlo, tuve que trabajar el doble ese día porque tú no atabas ni desatabas, pero… ¿en qué momento te alenté?

—Cuando entraste a mi oficina me dedicaste una hermosa sonrisa y me dijiste ¡arriba esos ánimos, todos hemos pasado alguna vez por un mal día! Me devolviste las ganas de seguir adelante, ya que ese día fue cuando mi ex prometida me dejó definitivamente.

—Chasqueó los dedos — ¡rayos! De haberlo sabido, no te hubiese dicho nada ya que mi intención era que volvieras al planeta tierra, porque me estabas cargando de trabajo y no podía con todo.

—Soltó una contagiosa carcajada— ya veo, eso quiere decir que tú misma te auto saboteaste.

—Sí al parecer así fue, pero bueno ni modo, ahora tendré que aguantarte como mi jefe por buen tiempo, ¡qué rayos!, ya ni modo, al menos sé que no eres tan detestable como pensaba al inicio.

—Arqueó una ceja— ¿me detestabas o me detestas? —se sentó a su lado, apoyó su brazo bajo el mentón y la miró fijamente.

—Por… por… ¿por qué me miras así?— alejó un poco el rostro, por los nervios que la consumían al tenerlo tan cerca.

—uhm, no lo sé, lo digo por lo que siempre estás al pendiente de todo lo que hago y desde que hacemos horas extras, he notado que no te soy indiferente.

—Se le subieron los colores al rostro— ¡¿pero qué estás diciendo?! Si paro tras tuyo es para asegurarme que no cometas errores y si me he estado quedando horas extras contigo es por el mismo motivo.

— ¿En serio? —Acercó su rostro al de ella— he estado el suficiente tiempo cerca de ti como para conocerte y algo me dice que te sientes atraída hacia a mí.

—Los nervios la estaban traicionando, sentía como sus mejillas le ardían y posiblemente estaba roja — ¡pero qué disparates estás diciendo! Eres mi jefe y es mi deber estar cerca tuyo para aprender y reemplazarte en cuanto sea necesario, eso es todo.

— ¿Estás completamente segura de lo que dices?

—Totalmente.

—En ese caso no te molestará que haga esto —acercó su rostro hasta el de ella y le dio un fugaz y travieso beso.

—El sonrojo en su rostro no podía ser más notorio y no necesitaba un espejo para comprobarlo — ¿qué se supone que significó eso? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—La miró dulcemente— me atraes Kagome Higurashi, me has atraído desde el primer día que te vi en la oficina.

—Se puso de pie hecha una furia— ¡pero qué dices! Me acabas de contar que rompiste con tu prometida hace poco ¿y aún así te atreves a decirme que te atraigo? ¡Eres horrible!

—Se paró y la miró muy de cerca— si ella decidió dejarme es su problema, no pienso guardarle luto, ni llorar su ausencia, además me siento irremediablemente atraído por ti, sino ¿por qué crees que he retrasado los proyectos de compra y venta? ¿Por qué crees que te pedí desde un inicio que te volvieras mi mano derecha?... ¿por qué crees tú que te pedí que viniéramos a mi casa hoy? —inconscientemente la hizo caminar hacia atrás, arrinconándola contra la pared.

—Por un lado quería salir huyendo y por el otro quería repetir aquel beso, sin embargo, le dio un empujón y buscó la salida— no te creo nada, así que lo mejor es que me vaya a casa, antes que te acuse por acoso sexual.

—Descuida pequeña que no te haré nada que tú no desees y para que veas que soy sincero, te llevaré a casa.

—No gracias, prefiero tomar un taxi.

— ¿A esta hora y con esta tormenta?

Estaba tan distraída analizando la situación que no se percató que pasaba de la media noche y que estaban en medio de una sonora tormenta.

—No importa, igual debo volver a mi hogar o mi madre se preocupará mucho por mí, así que si no te importa, me retiro —se dirigió a la salida, pero él se le adelantó e impidió que saliera —déjame Salir, debo volver a mi casa ¡mi casa!

—Acepta que te lleve o no dejaré que te vayas.

—No sé si deba confiar en ti, así que rechazaré tu ofrecimiento.

—Uhm, muy bien, si no quieres mi ayuda, entonces no te irás hoy de acá —rápidamente digitó el código de seguridad que se hallaba a un lado de la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina.

Kagome en un intento desesperado por salir, digitó cuantas claves se le ocurrió y ninguna dio resultado, continuó intentando, hasta que le salió un mensaje que decía que había excedido el límite de intentos.

Alarmada y disgustada, se dirigió a la cocina y a gritos le exigió a su jefe que le abriera la puerta o llamaría a la policía acusándolo de secuestro.

—Él hizo caso omiso a sus amenazas y bebió de su taza de café— si deseas puedes llamar al ejercito y pedirles que te vengan a salvar, pero no lograrás nada, ya que en mi defensa alegaré que lo único que quise hacer fue llevarte sana y salvo a tu casa, pero por el contrario tú quisiste arriesgar tu integridad abordando un taxi de un perfecto desconocido en medio de la peligrosa tormenta.

—El único peligro que estoy corriendo, es permanecer acá ¡déjame ir de una buena condenada vez!

—Muy bien, iré por las llaves de mi auto.

— ¡No! Lo que quiero es irme sola a mi casa, ¡irme y no volver a verte!

—Me temo que eso no va a ser posible ya que, deberás verme cada día en la oficina, a menos que estés pensando en renunciar y de ser así, no podrías ocupar mi puesto algún día muy lejano, claro está.

—Su paciencia se agotó— ¡uish! ¡Me hartaste! —tomó su celular y llamó a la policía. En cuanto un oficial le contestó, le contó lo que estaba sucediendo y éste le dijo que lo mejor era que pasará la noche refugiada en la casa de su novio ya que la tormenta se estaba poniendo cada vez más peligrosa— ¡Incompetente! ¡¿Cómo se puede hacer llamar autoridad, cuando no protege a los ciudadanos?! —alterada y resignada a su condenada suerte, cortó la llamada y llamó a su madre, la cual ya estaba al tanto de lo que estaba ocurriendo y estaba de acuerdo en que se quedará en casa de su jefe. — ¡pero mamá! ¿Cómo es que ya sabías que estaba pasando?

—Tu encantador jefe me llamó hace unos minutos y me explicó que por la tormenta, lo mejor era que te quedarás en su casa, así que tranquila cariño, vuelve mañana a la hora que desees.

— ¡Mamá! ¿Cómo puedes estar de su parte?

—No estoy de su lado, sino del tuyo hija. Después de todo tú misma me dijiste que aquel hombre era todo un ejemplo a seguir y que te morías de ganas por tener la oportunidad de estar a solas con él —soltó una risita de complicidad— suerte hija, que te vaya muy bien con tu jefe —colgó.

Resignada a su suerte, se dirigió a la sala donde se encontraba su encantador secuestrador y se percató que estaba trabajando en su computador. Se sentó a su lado y…

—Ganaste, no me puedo ir así que… ¿qué hacemos ahora? —se desplomó sobre una de las sillas que estaban alrededor de la mesa del comedor.

—Sin quitar la mirada del computador— Yo me quedaré trabajando toda la noche y si tú deseas, puedes irte a descansar. La habitación de huéspedes está al fondo. Atravesando la cocina hay un corredor, y a un lado está la habitación.

—No me puedo ir a dormir sabiendo que tenemos trabajo pendiente, así que me quedaré despierta hasta que terminemos.

—Apagó el monitor y cerró la lap top— en ese caso ya te puedes ir a descansar, ya terminé con todos los pendientes.

— ¿Tan rápido y tú solo? ¿Cómo?

—En realidad no había mucho por hacer, ya que todos los informes estaban listos y sólo tenía que organizarlos por fechas.

— ¿Entonces por qué me trajiste hasta acá? ¿Por qué me pediste que te ayude con el supuesto montón de trabajo pendiente?

—Uhm —miró al techo a manera pensativa— no lo sé, me pareció divertido tenerte cerca mío fuera del trabajo y ver cómo eres en tu forma natural.

— ¿Forma natural dices? ¿Qué acaso soy un experimento para ti o qué?

—Eres la mujer que me atrae, y mucho, pero como no podía estar seguro si lo que me atrae de ti es tu profesionalismo o tu forma de ser, —se encogió de hombros—te quise exasperar para ver cómo eres todos los sentidos.

— ¿Qué… como soy? ¿Es que acaso estás demente o te escapaste de algún sanatorio? Sabes debo de admitir que me empezabas a caer bien, pero ahora… —sorpresivamente él aprisionó sus labios, haciéndola callar con un profundo beso.

— ¿Ahora qué? —la miró directamente a los ojos, sonriéndole, esperando su respuesta.

— ¿Por qué me haces esto?

— ¿Hacerte qué?

—Poner mi mundo de cabeza, hacerme desear desaparecerte del mapa por ocupar el puesto que quería, luego agradarme al descubrir que eres un buen jefe y ahora… ahora… hacerme desearte con todas mis fuerzas —sin pensárselo dos veces lo abrazó del cuello y fue ella esta vez quien lo besó con frenesí y deseo, pero justo cuando las caricias entre ambos se estaban incrementando, ella se acordó del por qué no había tenido pareja desde hacía 4 años atrás y se alejó de él abruptamente.

— ¿Qué sucede? Pensé que nos estábamos entendiendo.

—No, esto no está bien. Es decir tú eres mi jefe y bueno… tú, yo, nosotros, es verdad que me atraes mucho—y tú a mí interrumpió él— ok te creo, pero aún así no es correcto que estemos haciendo esto, no creo que debamos volver a besarnos, ni mucho menos a tocarnos ya que tú… eres mi jefe y yo tú mano derecha.

—Ok, está bien tienes razón, creo que eres del tipo de mujeres que les gusta hacer las cosas en orden y eso me agrada. Creo que he estaba precipitando las cosas, pero —acarició un mechón de su cabello y lo olfateó— me atraes tanto, pero tanto que me haces perder el control, pero ante todo soy un caballero y es por ello que antes de entablar una relación, lo correcto es que empecemos a salir, así que ¿qué me dices? ¿Aceptas salir conmigo?... Kagome.

—Yo… no lo sé, creo que lo mejor es que nos olvidemos de todo lo que ha pasado esta noche y nos vayamos a dormir.

—Pero… ¿cómo me pides ello? Es decir, pensé que te atraía, creí que sentías algo por mí, así como yo siento algo muy fuerte por ti.

—Lo miró con tristeza— sientes algo, pero no te atreves a decir que es y por ello es que te pido que olvidemos lo que ha pasado hace unos momentos.

—Si es por ello, entonces me sinceraré contigo. Tú me atraes mucho Kagome, me gustas de verdad, me gustas físicamente y espiritualmente, me agrada tu carácter, me enloquece tu sonrisa, muero por tus labios y sin deseo de querer asustarte… he de confesarte que estoy enamorado de ti.

—Sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora, estaba tan emocionada por oír que estaba enamorado de ella, que quería írsele encima y decirle que sentía lo mismo, pero desde la cirugía se había auto prometido que nunca más se iba a enamorar—te lo agradezco, pero no puedo corresponderte, ya que lo único que yo siento por ti es atractivo físico, nada más, y si acepto salir contigo, te estaría utilizando.

— ¿Utilizándome? ¿pero que dices? Tú no estarías utilizándome, simplemente nos estaríamos conociendo… más íntimamente, es decir, no mal interpretes por favor, lo que quiero decir es que el hecho que te atraiga físicamente ya es bastante y es el primer paso para que puedas llegar a enamorarte de mí, pero si no resulta; al menos nos dimos la oportunidad, así que, qué me respondes ¿aceptas salir conmigo?

—Quería decirle que no, pero su corazón le gritará que se diera la oportunidad de amar de nuevo— está bien, acepto, pero… mantengamos nuestras distancias sí, nada de besos ni caricias… indebidas ¿de acuerdo?

—Ok será como tú quieras, iremos a tu ritmo y en cuanto estés dispuesta a ir más allá daremos el siguiente pasó —le dio un beso en la frente y la guió hasta la habitación de huéspedes.

3 meses transcurrieron y como era el cumpleaños de Inuyasha, sus empleados decidieron organizarle una fiesta sorpresa en la oficina, la cual se derivó a un bar karaoke y entre canciones y bebidas, éste terminó algo ebrio y tuvo que ser llevado hasta su casa por Kagome.

En cuanto llegaron a la residencia, él no quiso perder la oportunidad de besarla; después de todo llevaban tres meses completos saliendo y no había vuelto a tocar sus labios desde la primera vez.

Como ella se encontraba algo bebida, pero no mucho; no pudo escuchar la voz de su conciencia, por lo que se dejó llevar por su corazón y le correspondió el beso.

Se sentía tan bien en brazos de su chico, que sucumbió a sus caricias y de ese modo entre dulces mordiscos por su cuello, orejas, labios y metidas de mano por debajo de su blusa a la altura de su espalda, perdió la cordura y se olvidó del mundo entero, dejándose arrastrar hasta la habitación de él.

Las caricias por parte de ambos se hacían cada vez más y más intensas, al punto que empezaban a sentir que la ropa les estorbaba.

Él se quito rápidamente la camisa y desabrochó sus pantalones, pero al ver que ella estaba aún totalmente vestida, la recostó suavemente sobre la cama y con ternura y pasión besó sus largas y delgadas piernas, le quitó los zapatos de tacón que llevaba puestos, besó sus delicados pies, arrancándole pequeños alaridos de placer por lo que se sintió sumamente excitado y continuó con su falda.

De manera experta encontró la cremallera que hacía que su larga falda se sujetará a su cintura, la deslizó por sus piernas, se posicionó sobre ella y nuevamente besó sus carnosos y bien formados labios, mientras que a la par iba desabrochando uno a uno los botones de su blusa y cuando la dejó sólo en ropa interior, deseó retirarle el brasier para deleitarse con sus redondos y bonitos senos, sin embargo en cuanto ella sintió que estaba a punto de quitarle el brasier, se sentó abruptamente y se lo impidió.

— ¡No espera! ¡No lo hagas! —Con su antebrazo derecho cubrió sus pechos—. Por favor no lo hagas… no me quites el brasier.

—Besándole la espalda cariñosamente— ¿por qué no? Si toda tú eres deliciosa y lo que más deseo es disfrutarte a plenitud.

—Se hizo a un lado, impidiendo que la siguiera besando — si quieres que sigamos con esto, por favor haz lo que te pido y permite que me quede con el brasier puesto.

—Está bien, pero sólo por esta vez, puesto que lo que ya no puedo es contenerme por más tiempo.

Teniendo su promesa de por medio se dejó llevar por el momento y sucumbió a sus caricias.

Aquella noche fue realmente espectacular, puesto que hacía 4 años que no hacía el amor. Ya que estaba completamente segura que él la amaba tanto como ella a él y lo que había ocurrido no había sido una simple noche de placer o un momento de locura.

A la mañana siguiente en cuanto se despertó, vio que su novio se encontraba profundamente dormido, por lo que aprovechó para darse una ducha y cuando se estaba lavando el cabello, no se dio cuenta que él había ingresado, por lo que no tuvo tiempo suficiente para cubrir su desnudo pecho dejando al descubierto su penoso secreto.

Él al verla se quedó estupefacto y no movió ni un musculo.

Al verse descubierta, se tapó con la primera toalla que encontró y salió lo más rápido que pudo totalmente avergonzada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Se dirigió a la habitación de él y se empezó a vestir entre amargos sollozos, estaba dispuesta a salir corriendo de la residencia en cuanto terminará de vestirse, sin embargo sintió unos cálidos brazos que la abrazaban por la espada y escuchó una voz que le susurraba al oído… te amo.

—Se dio vuelta y al verlo sonriente, se echó en su pecho a llorar — lo siento, lamento mucho ser un monstruo, lamento no ser lo que esperabas, lamento no haberte dicho la verdad.

—Él acariciaba su cabello, mientras que dejaba que se desahogue, en cuento sintió que había llorado suficiente, la tomó del mentón, lo miró directo a los ojos, le dio un cálido beso, le sonrió y el dijo— creo que no llegaste a oír lo que te dije. Te amo, me encantas tal y como eres, así que no te sientas mal por nada, le quitó la toalla que cubría su pecho desnudo y besó el lado donde estaba su seno faltante y luego besó su otro seno— eres increíblemente hermosa, eres la mujer más bella que he conocido en mi vida y me siento extremadamente feliz de ser correspondido por ti ¿por qué soy correspondido verdad? —le regaló una amable sonrisa.

—Entre sollozos— sí, sí eres correspondido… yo… —no pudo evitar llorar— te amo, te amo como nunca he amado antes a nadie.

—Definitivamente soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo, ya que no sólo eres mi mano derecha si no la absoluta y total dueña de mi corazón, además de ser mi amiga, mi sueño hecho realidad y mi peor pesadilla a la vez.

—Aquel comentario provocó que dejara de llorar— soy tu peor pesadilla ¿por qué?

—Porque cuando me levanté y no te vi, creí que te habías marchado de mi vida para siempre y que lo de anoche fue solo cosa del momento y esa, ha sido mi peor pesadilla desde el día que te propuse que saliéramos juntos.

—Sonriendo— ¿en verdad creíste que me había ido?

—Me entró un miedo infinito cuando no te vi en la cama y en cuanto escuché el agua de la ducha correr, pensé paranoicamente que alguien había entrado a la casa y te había atado o pero aún asesinado y estaba desasiéndose de las pruebas, es por eso que cuando te vi, me quedé petrificado ya que no sabía si estabas bien o no y por eso te quedé mirando fijamente revisando que no estuvieras lastimada.

—Le dio un empujoncito en el hombro— ¡que paranoico eres! Estamos en Tokio una de las ciudades más seguras de mundo.

—La estrujó entre sus brazos— lo sé, pero eres tan hermosa que pensé que alguien podría querer hacerte daño por celos o envidia.

—Tonto, nada de eso va a pasarme jamás.

—Discúlpame pequeña, es sólo que pierdo la cabeza y la cordura cuando estoy cerca tuyo a tal punto que no pienso coherentemente. Es más creo voy a enloquecer porque te deseo tanto que ya no me puedo resistir.

Entre besos, caricias y palabras cargadas de afecto, la desnudó por completo y pudo apreciarla en su totalidad. Se sentía tan atraído por cada detalle de su esbelto cuerpo y perfecta sonrisa que no se pudo contener y la amo con mayor pasión que la noche anterior; arrancándole gemidos cargados de placer, deseo y cariño, era más que notorio que lo amaba así como él a ella.

Algunos meses después la salud de Kagome empezó a decaer, pero como no deseaba preocupar a su novio, ni a su madre, se hizo chequear por su médico de cabecera.

En cuanto acudió al mismo, éste le mando varios análisis y exámenes, entre ellos una mamografía y una placa a los pulmones y en cuanto los resultados estuvieron listos; para desgracia de ella no fueron nada favorables.

Los síntomas que había estado sintiendo desde hacía semanas atrás, eran señales de que estaba sufriendo de metástasis. Nuevas células cancerígenas habían invadido su cuerpo y esta vez se habían situado en sus pulmones y amenazaban con invadir el resto de sus órganos.

Durante al menos dos horas sostuvo una extensa y detallada conversación con su médico y éste le explicó que la única solución para su mal sería someterse a quimo terapia y radio terapia, pero que aún así sus posibilidades de vida eran mínimas, ya que le quedaba con suerte apenas un año, no más, pero había un inconveniente de por medio que no iba a permitir que se sometiera a quimo y a radio, estaba el hecho que estaba embarazada de apenas 2 semanas por lo cual era sencillo que se deshiciera del feto, pero el hecho radicaba en que ser madre había sido el sueño de toda su vida y si debía escoger entre ella o su bebé… la respuesta estaba más que clara.

Durante algunos días se ausentó del trabajo e hizo un viaje corto por los alrededores. Necesitaba tiempo y espacio para analizar las cosas y aceptar lo que estaba ocurriendo y cuando estuvo lista para decirle la verdad a las dos personas que más amaba, algo en su mente le propuso que no lo hiciera, por lo que cambio de opinión y optó por hacer algo diferente.

Citó a Inuyasha en un bonito y acogedor restauran, el cual era ideal para conversar por su ambiente tranquilo y romántico.

—La cena está deliciosa ¿no crees? —comentó ella a manera de entablar la conversación.

—Sí lo está, pero, te conozco y sé que si me has citado para vernos acá no es precisamente por la comida. Dime pequeña ¿te sucede algo? —le tomó la mano y la miró con ojos llenos de curiosidad y angustia.

—Hay algo que te quiero proponer, algo muy importante y a la vez muy delicado.

—Pídeme lo que quieras y si está en mis posibilidades dártelo, lo haré.

—Quiero un bebé, quiero que seamos padres.

—Por auto reflejó soltó su mano— ¿y por qué? Es decir, me tomas totalmente desprevenido, lo que quiero decir es… que no es que no quiera tener hijos, pero… no creo que sea el momento, no lo sé, me gustaría que primero nos casemos y luego de un par de años planificar lo de tener hijos, pero… yo… es decir, perdóname pero mi respuesta por ahora es no.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque estoy muy joven para ser padre y porque quiero disfrutar de nuestra relación y como ya te dije, quisiera que lo planificáramos.

—Tienes 28 años, un trabajo estable, una casa propia y nos amamos, así que no veo la necesidad de esperar tanto, es decir ¿por qué no ahora?

—No lo sé, es solo que es algo muy repentino. Te amo eso jamás lo dudes y sí, si me gustaría formar un hogar a tu lado, pero por favor entiéndeme, necesito algo de tiempo.

—Tiempo para ¿qué? ¿Para estar seguro que tenemos futuro? ¿Tiempo para madurar? ¿Tiempo para ascender? ¿Tiempo para qué Inuyasha? El tiempo es hoy, ahora, no podemos predecir que pasará mañana o de acá a unos meses, es por eso que te pido que tengamos un bebé ahora, pero si no lo deseas, está bien, no te obligaré a nada, pero tampoco pienso perder ¡mi tiempo! Al lado de un hombre que no está dispuesto a aprovechar el hoy y ahora. —se levantó de la mesa y lo dejó ahí solo pensando.

Él no entendió el por qué de la reacción de su novia por lo cual pensó que lo mejor era darle su espacio para que analizará las cosas y en cuanto estuviera más tranquila volverla a buscar, sin embargo al día siguiente se arrepentiría de no haber ido tras de ella ese mismo instante.

2 días transcurrieron y ella no asistió al trabajo y al tercer día su reemplazo permanente se hizo presente en la oficina.

Cosa que impresionó a Inuyasha, puesto que no se esperaba que ella renunciara de buenas a primera.

Aquella tarde en cuanto terminó su jornada laboral, la fue a buscar a su casa y se dio con la sorpresa que se había mudado junto con su madre y nadie alrededor sabía a dónde se habían ido.

La llamó infinidad de veces al celular, pero este siempre lo mandaba al buzón de voz. La buscó en cuantas páginas de redes sociales estaba inscrita y había cancelado todas. Le mandó mails y todos le rebotaron.

Pasaron tres semanas enteras y no hubo manera en la cual pudiera ubicarla.

Pasaron 2 meses y estaba desesperado por no saber absolutamente nada acerca de su paradero o el de su madre.

7 meses más transcurrieron y ya se había hecho a la total idea de que jamás la volvería a ver, hasta que una mañana cuando se encontraba trabajdando recibió una llamada a su celular de un número desconocido.

—Moshi moshi.

— ¿Inuyasha? Soy la madre de Kagome, por favor toma el primer vuelo que encuentres y vente de inmediato a Miyagui. Kagome está a un día u horas de tener a la bebé.

—Estaba en shock. Llevaba meses sin saber nada de su ex novia y se acababa de enterar que sería padre— ¿cómo dice señora? ¿Está usted segura de lo que está diciendo? Es decir, Kagome hace mucho que me dejó y no he sabido nada de ella desde ese entonces.

—Lo sé, sé que la última vez que se vieron, discutieron y fue por ello que ella se alejó de ti, pero… si lo hizo fue porque no quería hacerte sufrir.

— ¿Hacerme sufrir? —sonrió irónicamente— Desde el día que se fue, no hecho otra cosa más que sufrir por su ausencia, y usted me sale con que lo hizo para no hacerme sufrir, pues déjeme decirle que su hija es un ser irracional.

—Ven por favor, sólo ven, que en no sé cuánto tiempo más podrá seguir luchando por su vida.

— ¡¿Cómo dijo?! ¿Qué quiere decir con ello?

—Kagome… está meriendo… le queda muy poco de vida… hace algunos meses descubrió que estaba haciendo metástasis y pudo someterse a tratamiento, pero no lo hizo… porque estaba esperando un hijo tuyo —en aquel momento los recuerdos de la última vez que se vieron y la discusión que sostuvieron, se le vinieron uno tras otro como flashes uno tras otro— ¿Inuyasha? ¿Inuyasha estás ahí? ¿Me oyes?

—Volvió en sí— sí acá estoy señora— tomó su chaqueta y sin decir nada, pero con un semblante de susto total, salió de su oficina como alma que se lleva el diablo— en estos momentos me dirigiré al aeropuerto, por favor señora, dígale a Kagome que voy para allá, dígale que la amo y que me perdone por haber sido un completo idiota. Le prometo que nunca más me volveré a separar de ella, nunca más; se lo juro.

—Rompió en llanto— lo sé, sé que así será, es por ello que te llamé, porque merecen estar juntos y ser felices con la pequeña que pronto llegará a este mundo.

—Estaba tan alterado, que se olvido que tenía auto y abordó el primer taxi que encontró— sí señora, seremos una hermosa familia y tendremos una vida larga y prospera y usted tendrá muchos nietos par cuidar y amar.

—No podía evitar llorar— lo sé, sé que será así —escuchó que su hija le llamaba— debo dejarte. Las contracciones de Kagome son cada vez más fuertes y me necesita a su lado.

—Vaya y cuídela por mí, hasta que llegue.

En cuanto llegó a Miyagi, tomó todo tipo de transportes para poder llegar al hospital.

Cuando por fin dio con el mismo, preguntó por Kagome y una enfermera le informó que estaba en la sala de partos. Éste de inmediato le pidió que lo alistará para poder estar al lado de su esposa y en cuanto ingresó vio como la madre de Kagome le tenía sujeta de la mano, mientras esta luchaba por darle vida a su pequeña.

Entre la emoción de volver a verla, de saber que estaba a punto de ser padre y el desgarrador dolor de verla tan delgada y demacrada, derramó varias lágrimas y tomó su mano, besó su frente y le dijo que la amaba y que nunca más se iba a apartar de ella, así intentará huir de su lado.

Kagome por su parte sintió una profunda alegría al verlo nuevamente, pero también se sintió extremadamente triste puesto que sabía que su re encuentro no duraría mucho, sin embargo en cuanto lo escuchó decirle que nunca más se apartaría de su lado unas fuerzas sobre humanas se apoderaron de ella y su deseo de seguir viviendo fue más intenso que nunca, ya que no sólo estaba a punto de ser madre, sino que podría compartir esa felicidad con el hombre que amaba.

Entre gritos de dolor, palabras de ánimos e indicaciones por parte del médico. El fuerte llanto de una hermosa bebé se dejó escuchar.

De inmediato una de las enfermeras a cargo se encargó de limpiarla y ponerla sobre el pecho de su madre.

Kagome de inmediato abrazó con mucho amor a su pequeñita y lloró de felicidad.

—Es hermosa, tan hermosa como tú —comentó un emocionado Inuyasha.

— ¡Lo lograste hija! ¡Lo hiciste muy bien! Ya eres mamá, mi adorada pequeña y yo… yo soy abuela —no pudo evitar llorar de felicidad.

—Es preciosa mamá, es lo más… hermoso… que he visto… en mi vida… y la amo… como nunca he amado antes —estaba muy débil por el esfuerzo que hizo para darle vida a su pequeña, pero también…

Enfermera por favor dese prisa, debo suturar a la paciente y conéctele una unidad de sangre de inmediato.

— ¿Qué, qué es lo que está ocurriendo doctor? —preguntó alarmado Inuyasha al escuchar al médico utilizando tecnicismos que no entendía.

—Doctor, la presión de la paciente está disminuyendo, la estamos perdiendo.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con ello? ¿Qué le está ocurriendo con mi hija?

—Por favor señores esperen afuera. Deberemos intervenir a la paciente de emergencia —la enfermera tomó a la bebé en brazos y otra se encargó de sacar de la sala a Inuyasha a la madre de Kagome.

**Cinco años después…**

Inuyasha regresaba cansado después de un largo y duro día de trabajo. Había sido un día pesado no tanto por el montón de proyectos que había tenido que evaluar, sino por la pena tan grande que llevaba en el corazón al recordar que acontecía precisamente ese día.

Cansado y afligido, decidió dejar sus pesares en la puerta de su casa, puesto que en cuanto ingresará, la mujer que le quitaba el sueño y le había robado el corazón lo recibiría con un fuerte abrazó y una enorme sonrisa y lo que menos quería era que lo viera triste.

Al ver aquella mujer de hermosos ojos color chocolate y ondeante cabello azabache que se le acercaba, se agachó para quedar a su altura y recibir todo su cariño.

—Mi pequeña Kagome, me alegra verte después de tantas horas separados.

—Papi, papi, te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho —lo colmó de besos.

—Y yo a ti mi pequeña Kagome, yo a ti. Tú eres la luz de mi vida y el recuerdo más hermoso que tengo de tu madre. Tú y solo tú eres la dueña de mi corazón y te juro que nunca me alejaré de ti.

-Fin-


End file.
